Reborn 2 Loyalty And Betrayal
by Raven-2010
Summary: Bankotsu's reborn, trying to kill Kag Kikyo shoots her with an arrow, wounded Kag runs far away, Bankotsu finds her & takes her with him, in his care she becomes a new woman, & things heat up between them, comedy drama romance LEMON, Bankotsu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Kagome's loyal, Inu betrays her, Bankotsu's reborn, Kikyo tries to kill Kag, she runs off Bank finds her, Bankotsu/Kag

**Reborn 2 Loyalty And Betrayal**

**By Raven 2010 April 6 2011**

**A broken vow, changes, disloyalty, betrayal, reborn, reunion**

Inuyasha pledged his loyalty to Kagome, and just when things had been going good for and between them it happened. He began to change, he was different, he became moody, distant overly paranoid, then started disappearing under the guise of going on patrol, but everyone there knew it was a something else

Kagome remained uncannily quiet and calm, it almost gave Sango and Miroku the creeps, but underneath Miroku sensed she was hiding deep despair rage and yes hatred as well. She also seemed as if she were waiting for something to occur and all her friends could do is sit back and watch, because when they asked she'd simply say she was fine

While Inuyasha was away the almost whole shikon jewel around Kagome's neck started to glow and became surrounded by a pale purple light, a beam of light shot forth from it and into the forest, as if it were calling out to something. Then way off in the distance another eerie glow was seen coming from where the beam of light had traveled to, something had come

"I sense no evil, but a life has been reborn, we must never tell Inuyasha of this, he'd only make unnecessary trouble" Miroku stated

"Agreed" Kagome and Sango said

"I wonder who? Kagome said

In another part of the forest Bankotsu stood warm flesh and blood alive again, at first unable to believe he was alive again he looked at his hands, shock covered his face and a gasp passed his lips at the same time. He pondered his situation and tried to figure out exactly what happened then a thought crossed his mind

"That girl, the miko that travels with that hanyou that I despise so much. The jewel that has to be it" he said to himself

Despite his life as a mercenary Bankotsu had secretly always longed for something that he had never had, something that no one but him knew. And he thought that maybe just maybe being given this second chance at life would give him the chance to obtain it, though he was considered a criminal by some, Bankotsu was honest loyal and held high to honor, he abhorred traitors and betrayal

What Bankotsu did not know and had yet to discover but soon would, is that Jakotsu his most loyal and trusted companion was also back "I wonder if Bankotsu is back? Somehow I have a feeling he is" Jakotsu thought with a smirk

While searching Bankotsu and Jakotsu found each other, and Jakotsu could not resist tormenting him "Well banky wanky, welcome back"

"Damn it Jakotsu how many times have I told you not to call me that" Bankotsu snapped

"Now I know it's you for real"

"Yes it is, and if you ever call me that again, you will find yourself dead again" Bankotsu warned "It is good to see you again"

Kagome watched Inuyasha but feigned ignorance, sure enough he sneaked off into the forest, this time however would be different she followed Inuyasha and learned the truth albeit the hard way. There was he who was insanely jealous of Kouga and all other males being near Kagome Inuyasha with Kikyo, her heart sank and shattered into a million pieces, then what she heard next made her whole world come crashing down

"Were you able to come to me without that stupid tramp knowing? Kikyo sarcastically asked

"She doesn't know ok" he bit in a slightly pissed tone

Kagome nearly vomited when Kikyo embraced him "Your mine now and always will be" Kikyo told him

Kagome did not stay to see if they kissed or not she took off into the forest, found a nice secluded spot and proceeded to cry her eyes out, for the hurt betrayal lies and all the time she had wasted loving Inuyasha. She cried but she promised herself that it would be her last time and it was

**Kikyo's attack, the fleeing miko, rescued the mercenary and the miko**

Kouga was passing through the next day and stopped to say hello and Inuyasha went into his jealous rant, what happened next shocked all there

"Mangy wolf you stay away from Kagome" Inuyasha snapped

"Shut up dog breath" Kouga shot back

"Hah that's good coming from a traitor" Kagome said, with eyes colder then Sesshoumaru's sending a chill down everyone's spines "Isn't someone waiting for you?

"What the hell are you talking about wench? Inuyasha asked feigning ignorance

"You know, so stop the I don't know nothing stupid act, it really is boring" Kagome retorted, he said nothing

Kikyo appeared just outside the village then quickly notched an arrow and shot it at Kagome hitting her in the shoulder, then notched a second one to shoot her through the heart. All at the same time Kikyo released the second arrow, Kouga leapt up and caught it, Sango immediately jumped up to attack Kikyo with her hiraikotsu while screaming a long string of obscenities at the clay one, Miroku jumped to Kagome's aid, Kagome took off into the forest

Kagome continued until she was far away from the village and deep in the forest, she collapsed from exhaustion and searing pain under a tree, she sat with her back against the tree, the loss of blood was beginning to make her feel drunk and putting her in a dazed state

Ever since his resurrection Bankotsu's senses were almost inhuman, Bankotsu was not to far away his senses on high alert, he sensed something and looked in that direction, Jakotsu observed Bankotsu's face with great curiosity. He seemed curious about whatever was in that direction

"Bank what is it? Jakotsu inquired

"I don't know exactly what yet, but I damn sure intend to find out" and with another word Bankotsu took off at top speed

When he got what he saw there nearly shocked the life out of him. He felt a tightening in his chest and a pain deep in his heart, many people thought Bankotsu to be a cold heartless uncaring unfeeling mercenary but this was untrue, even though Bankotsu did not want others to know it, except those who were close to him, there was unconscious Kagome laying back against a tree with an arrow sticking out of her shoulder

"Isn't that my Inuyasha's wench? Never did understand what he sees in her"

"Yes it is her" and isn't it your Inuyasha who is a corpse chaser? I mean that is what I heard" Bankotsu replied with a blank expression, but was mentally laughing at the look on his friends face

"Bank what do you mean? Then Bankotsu told him all about Kikyo and Natasha "Eeew so my competition is a corpse, sick, and people call me strange. So she is the one thing you hate a disloyal traitor"

"Correct" Bankotsu answered

"So why don't we just leave her here? She is the enemy after all" Jakotsu replied

"Jak I may be a bastard at times but even I am not that low, yes she is the enemy. I don't know why something pushes me, and I just know that I need to save her"

"Ok Bank if you say so"

Jakotsu when you were brought back did you see, and were you surrounded by an eerie glow, that came from pale purple beam of light, that seemed to come out of nowhere?

"Yeah I was" did the same thing happen to you? asked Jakotsu

"Yes it did, and somehow I think it has something to do with her and that jewel around her neck"

"Hm Banky, interesting concept"

"Jakutsuuu I swear I am going to kill you if you call me that again"

"Ok, ok grouchy Bank I'll be a good boy"

"What is it with you, are you suicidal, and do you get your jollies by annoying me?

"Aw come on Bank I only do it because I wuv you, and you are like a brother to me, and one brother always tortures the other" Jakotsu teased "Besides I missed you bro"

Bankotsu got on his knees next to Kagome, he then pulled the arrow out ok Kagome's shoulder, Jakotsu cringed "Hah I think this might be a miko arrow, I wonder" Bankotsu thought

Bankotsu took off his outer haori, then took his inner haori off, and put the outer one back on, he tore the inner haori into strips. Then quickly went to work on cleaning her wound and used the strips of cloth to bandage her wound, it was a good thing she was unconscious at least she wasn't awake through the worst part of it

Bankotsu gently picked her up and with Jakotsu made his way to a cave that was not to far away, once inside he made a bed with some fur pelts then gently laid her on top of some, then put some over her to keep her warn, Kouga in his rage went after Kikyo who had taken off, using her soul collectors to escape the enraged Ookami she disappeared, he silently vowed to himself that he'd kill when he caught up with her again, he looked for Kagome but her scent was gone

Over the next three days Bankotsu took good care of Kagome, she woke up "Welcome back to the land of the living" he greeted

"Ban, Ban, Bankotsu? She said

"The one and only? Do you know of any other" he wisecracked

"Nope only you" Kagome replied

"Well I hope so" now do you care to tell me what happened?

Kagome said nothing, but he noticed the hurt defeated look in her eyes, she looked as though she wanted to cry, and a look of heartbreak covered her face, he also saw the one thing he hated most betrayal, she had been betrayed. She put her head down, he took that as a sign that he'd have to wait to find out, and Bankotsu was never one to give up

Later that day "Here wench here's your food" Jakotsu said sarcastically

"Excuse you but I did not ask to be here" Kagome weakly bit out

"And you shouldn't be here, you're the enemy, you travel with that hanyou" shouldn't you be with him, why aren't you? Jakotsu snapped slightly

"That's not gonna happen, I travel alone now and won't be going back" Kagome replied bitterly

"And why is that?

"I want to travel alone that's all" she replied

"Your hiding something"

"What if I am, what do you care? It's none of your business" she snapped

"Know this little girl if you betray, or cause any trouble for Bankotsu I will kill you myself"

"Look although I admire your loyalty to him, don't threaten me in accusatory way without a valid reason behind it" Kagome snapped

Unknown to the two of them Bankotsu had been listening and heard every word "So my suspicions are correct she says she won't be going back she must have been betrayed. Damn I think Jak nearly got it out of her, getting her to tell is going to be a real challenge" he thought "Oh well what's life without a challenge or two"

Over the next two days Kagome started watching while Jakotsu and Bankotsu sparred, she looked on with admiration, their graceful movements the sways and agility of their bodies "Amazing" she thought

**Realization, truth, a confession**

Bankotsu tried several more times to get Kagome to talk but she still wasn't opening up "Hey Bank when are you gonna send her back to the hanyou? Jakotsu asked

"Oh you mean your hanyou" Bankotsu wisecracked with a completely straight face, but was laughing inside at Jakotsue wide eyed expression and blush "Jak you know for a loyal brother you sure are a pain in the ass"

"Well doesn't she belong with the rest of our enemies" he protested

"Jak she said she was traveling alone, and she was not going back"

"Yeah and your point being?

Bankotsu gently smacked Jakotsu upside the head "Think about it, somebody so tightly connected with a group like she was, then suddenly leaves with no plans of returning, then we find her with an arrow sticking out of her, I think she's like us now"

"What do you mean Bank?

"Outcast, and in some way not wanted. And I also suspect betrayed, and you know Bankotsu that is the one thing I hate most"

"Yes so doesn't that mean the rest of her group will come looking for her? And that'll bring trouble to us and we just got back"

"I'm not worried, besides I will find out one way or the other exactly what the hell happened" Bankotsu replied

"And how do you plan to do that? She won't tell you anything"

"Jakotsu there are other ways you know, more drastic ways to extract information from an unwilling informant" He said then smirked deviously

"Bank your scary when you get like this"

"Ah Jak you worry to much"

"No bro I only know you tooo well"

After days of total failure Bankotsu formed a plan, he knew without a doubt it would work, now all he had to do was start then fuel the fire. As he thought of the perfect way to start the ball rolling, he carefully pondered how to start it the right words had to be chosen and used

Bankotsu went looking for and found Kagome sitting and moping under a tree just outside of the cave where he'd moved them to a few days before "Oh well better now then never" he thought "Hey" he called

"Good morning Bankotsu"

"Woman you will tell me what happened before someone shot an arrow into your shoulder"

""Excuse me" she snapped, her fury was now rising

"You heard me" he said

"Why do you want to know so badly?

"You were so close to your friends, and that hanyou defended you with a possessive fury" he replied

"I do not want to talk about it or him" she snapped

"You will tell me" Bankotsu said in an authoritative tone

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"You will" and what of the arrow I took out of you? He needled, he saw her face go white on the last part

"Leave me the hell alone, I am not telling you anything" and why the hell are you so hell bent on knowing for, hah? Yelled Kagome

'One way or the other I will find out" and what about your hanyou, won't he be worried about and come looking for you? Bankotsu kept prodding her

"My hanyou hah, well he's not so don't call him that" she barked

"Just a little more" he thought you will tell me, your traveling with us now and I will not have secrets kept within the group, especially such troublesome ones" he said "Ones that could potentially bring trouble down on us. We need trust and honesty among us"

"Well then I'll just leave then, thank you for everything I'll be leaving now" she said her tone filled with sadness

"No you will not" he shot back "Now tell me" Kagome tried to leave but each time he blocked her path "Are you that big of a coward that you'll just run away like a sniveling weakling?

Blinded by rage the damn burst "You want to know fine Mister pushy obnoxious pest I'll tell you" she snapped "My hanyou as you call him, doesn't want other men near me, and yet he chases after some resurrected clay bitch who arrowed him to a tree which he stayed pinned to for fifty years. she attempted to kill me and him. Then tried dragging him to hell with her"

"When she shot that arrow into me nothing, he did nothing but stand there, only Kouga Sango and Miroku jumped up to defend me. Then she had a second arrow notched and aimed this time at my heart, so I ran"

Hearing this Bankotsu's hands curled into fists at his sides, and overwhelmed with fury he dug his nails into the palms of his hands "Betrayal, it is as I suspected he betrayed you and your loyalty to him"

"Yup, ain't freakin love grand" she bit out

"If it had been me and she did such a thing to one of mine, she'd have died by my hand right there and then" he said "But your friends are loyal, and that is a good thing"

"That's because unlike him you my friends, have honor, and brains" she replied

"And how long had you been with him? Bankotsu asked

"Three years, I came here on my fifteenth birthday" she told him "I'm 18 now, you know what the real bitch of it is"

"What?

"When Kikyho shot me with the arrow it was my eighteenth birthday, happy fucking birthday to me" Kagome said hatefully her voice dripping with venom

'Then that makes his betrayal that much worse"

"I know Jakotsu doesn't like me, but he is loyal, and would never betray you. If only more people were like him this world would actually be a decent place to live" Kagome said

"Yes he is, that's why I know I can trust him with my life, and in every way" Bankotsu replied

Jakotsu who was listening felt a pang in his heart, he was amazed and could not believe that the same girl who he'd hated, and mistreated so badly spoke kindly of, and actually complimented him "Maybe I was wrong about her after all" Jakotsu thought

"You are more then welcome to stay with us if you wish" Bankotsu offered

Jakotsu came over with a bowl of food "Here Kagome eat you need your strength" he said

"Th, thank you" she said in a confused tone, it was the first time he called her by name. Jakotsu gave a small smile and left her and Bankotsu alone "My name, he called me by my name" shocked Kagome said

"I think he likes you now" Bankotsu replied

"Bankotsu thanks for your offer to stay with you, and I accept"

"Good" he replied

**Kagome's request, training, a new miko**

"Bankotsu?

"Yes?

"Would you train me how to fight, and use weapons. I don't wanna be weak anymore"

"Now that's what I want to hear, I'd love to" he said with a grin

Over the next few the training was intense and lasted for hours, Kagome fought a fury Bankotsu was proud of his pupil, he believed the force behind her forcefulness was that she was visualizing killing the clay priestess, and maybe even the hanyou she had once loved. Her eyes had changed they had a fiery wildness in them, the innocent look that was once there was forever gone

One day during hand to hand combat Bankotsu got the better of Kagome, while facing each other he had caught her hands in his, for endless seconds they stood there staring into each others eyes. Bankotsu still holding on to her hands felt a jolt throughout his body he went with his urge slowly leaned in and kissed her, she felt his arms go around her, first Kagome took his face in her hands and kissed him back

Kagome put one arm around Bankotsu's neck, and her free hand on the back of his head, she opened her mouth and he accepted the invitation then slipped his tongue into her mouth. She brushed her tongue against his, and a fire burned deep inside them igniting a fevered state within them, they continued kissing for a long time till they pulled apart for some needed rest

"Wow" Kagome said

"Your good" he complimented

He held her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest, after a few minutes Bankotsu picked her up bridal style, walked over to then sat beneath a tree with his back against it's trunk, he sat Kagome on his lap and held her close to him

"My gods you are so handsome" Kagome said

"Who me? Nah" he replied

"Yeah you, and you are"

"Thanks beautiful, you know the only good part of the dog messing up with you is that I have you now" he said

"Yup I think he just did me the biggest favor of my life"

**Lemon starts**

Bankotsu and Kagome continued their fierce daily training, and passionate make out sessions, almost a week had passed they were having another one of their after training make out sessions. Bankotsu felt one of Kagome's hands make it's way inside his haori and started feeling his chest

She tore her lips away from his and started kissing his neck, she went for opening his haori, so following her lead Bankotsu though a patient man was also aggressive when necessary and this is one of those times. His hands went down he quickly hiked her kimono up above her butt then felt her ass, he gasped when he felt one of her hands grab and massage his manhood, and the other his backside, she then knew how large he was

So not to be out done in the groping department his hands immediately slid beneath her undergarments felt and gently squeezed her backside causing her to moan, he pressed the lower part of his body against hers. He could feel the heat of her core against his rock hard manhood, while their hands roamed over each others bodies he kissed her neck which made her moan, he wanted to drive her crazy so he ground against her when near release he stopped

Bankotsu untied her kimono and opened it, then took her full round breasts in his large warm hands caressed and kissed them, then one at a time placed his lips over them like suction cups taunted them with the tip of his tongue, then sucked like a hungry pup sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body

Kagome slid his kimono off of him and nipped his shoulders he groaned in delight, while working feverishly to get him out of his hakama, Bankotsu did the same to her undergarments and kimono which she felt slide off and down to the ground. Now they stood naked before each other, he slipped his shaft between her legs keeping it against her intimate parts and thrust in and out

She was ready to orgasm and he stopped he wanted her to the point where she'd climax when he took her and broke her virgin barrier "Bankotsu please make the ache go away? I can't take anymore torture"

"I will soon end your suffering"

He picked her up then gently laid he on top the thick bed of moss they were standing on, he trailed kisses all over her body starting from her thighs up. He perched above, her feet went around the backs of his legs coaxing him to start, all at once his lips took hers in a hungry kiss and with one thrust her maidenhood was gone, where she was already so wet he slid in easily, then pulled their lips apart

"Ooooo" both hissed in pleasure from first time skin on skin contact, and Kagome climaxed from that single thrust, so overcome by it was she that she felt no pain from the intrusion

Bankotsu kept moving she felt one hand go beneath her ass and hang on, having a high sex drive enabled Bankotsu to go for a long time. He moved within her torturously slow, he felt her fingers dig into the skin of his back with out breaking the skin, Kagome began to meet his thrusts with her own making him groan

"Ugh, Bankotsu faster harder"

"Kagome damn your so hot" harder and faster she wanted and that is what he gave her "Does it feel good to you?

"Ooooooo yes, oh yeah right there" she moaned when he positioned himself to stroke her pearl with every thrust "Bank yes"

"Kagome you make me so hard it aches"

"_**Bank oh, oh gods yes Bankotsu" **_she cried out with her release, more overtook her to many to count, then the big one hit _**"Bankotsu by all the kamis yesssss"**_

"_**Kagome ahhhhh" **_he called out, both came long and hard, while her passage clinched tightly around his shaft milking him "More I will have more of you" he said after hardenind again

"Yes all you want, just please don't stop" she said in a lustful tone

"Woman your mine"

"Yes Bank your's"

"More Bankotsu more" she said , his male pride swelled _**"Bankotsuaaaa"**_

And he was right with her "I hope you enjoy this a lot because I will want if quite often" he said

"Wow you are hot blooded if I did not know I would think you weren't human. I have no problem with that as I said before all you want"

"My little sex fiend"

"Oh Bank"

"Yeeeees, what is it?"

"Well since you asked" she teased

She turned him onto his back while keeping him inside her, Kagome slid up and down his shaft slowly, he arched his back and at the same time thrust up into her, and soon _**"Kagomeeeee"**_

"_**Bankotsu" **_both called out their releases, and they made love for many long pleasurable hours

**Lemon ends**

**Showdown miko vs. zombie, unexpected battle skills**

Kagome started wearing a sky blue haori and hakama Bankotsu gave, and carried a sword that he'd had made for her on her left hip. The day had finally come for her to reunite with her friends, Bonkotsu was not about to leave his woman alone and unprotected and accompanied her to Keade's village Jakotsu went with them, and when they arrived Kagome's worst nightmare came true

"Well, well, well look at that the little bitch carries a sword now. My, my isn't she the little warrior now. Hah still a sniveling weak coward wearing a sword for show ,I bet she still can't fight" Kikyo cockily taunted, Bankotsu smirked

"Kick the bitches ass then kill her" Jakotsu thought "She wouldn't stay alive 5 seconds with me"

"Just what I'd expect from a cold lifeless made of clay traitorous murdering bitch. And Naraku's tart" Kagome shot back

"How dare you? At least I'm a real miko you cheap copy" Kikyo insulted

"Well think about tramparella if reincarnation was real you'd have felt the pain of that arrow you shot me with" Kagome said

"Biiiiitch" Kikyo screeched

"Why don't you go home to Naraku I'm sure he has many good uses for that mouth of yours"

"I won't miss this time" Kikyo said

"You know you say that you're a real miko" then why the fuck couldn't you see that, that was Naraku and not Inuyasha? Kagome needled

"I have Inuyasha and you don't" Kikyo said trying to hurt Kagome

"And I should care why? Kagome retorted

"You arrogant cocky little bitch" Kikyo snapped "And what the hell are they doing back, their supposed to be and stay dead?" she said, pointing to Bankotsu and Jakotsu

"Listen zombie wench I am the last one you want to start with, challenge me and you will end up cut into a million pieces" Jakotsu said then opened his sword showing all the blades to make his point, the zombie part really griped her

"Yes and at least we're not traitors like you" Bankotsu said

"Y, you fucked him" didn't you? Kikyo snapped while pointing at Bankotsu

"Well unlike you when he came back he became flesh and blood again" Kagome slammed "Oh the great and so called powerful Kikyho sees that, but not that it was not really Inuyasha but Naraku, Miko my ass"

"Yooooou what with him? Inuyasha who had just returned and heard that part said "Kagome you and him, you gotta be fuckin kidding me"

"Well you like clay, I like something warm and breathing, hehehe"

"Fuck that wench, with him" Inuyasha snapped

Something new shocking and very unexpected was about to happen, they were so busy arguing that they weren't paying attention. Kikyo shot two arrows one into Bankotsu and the second into Kagome, causing lethal wounds in them, but instead of dying both simultaneously pulled the arrows out and immediately healed as if nothing was there, and without leaving a mark,, ehat's when they realized they were immortal because of the jewel and their coupling

"Noooooo, I gave my life for that damn jewel it should be me" Kikyo screamed

She was about to try with another arrow, before she could even notch it Kagome drew her sword leapt up and with one swipe lopped off her head "Now who said I couldn't fight you piece of crap" Kagome said

"Noooo" Inuyasha screamed "Stupid wench"

"What, who are you calling a stupid wench? Kagome snapped

"Not you Kiky" he didn't finish, then put his head down "Everything you said to her was true, Kagome I'm sorry" he said in a defeated tone turned and ran into the forest

"Wow I guess he finally woke up" Sango said "Welcome back Kag's" she said then hugged

"We missed you" Miroku said then hugged her "We were looking for you" where were you?

"Bankotsu found me and took me with him, it's a long story, lets sit down and I'll tell you everything" Kagome said

They all sat down Kagome and Bankotsu told them everything, to say that they were shocked and surprised would be an understatement "You two make a beautiful couple" Sango complimented

"Yes and you finally have some one who loves you" Miroku dded

Inuyasha stayed away for a few days Bankotsu Kagome Sango Miroku and Jakotsu hatched the perfect plan, a few days had passed when Inuyasha returned the poor hanyou had no idea what he was in for. Kagome got Inuyasha to take a walk with her he did a few seconds later the others followed, hid waited and watched

Kagura who had been summoned to meet Kagome there came, she and Inuyasha immediately glared daggers at each other "What the hell are you doing here? Windy the wind wench" Inuyasha wisecracked

"None of your business dog boy" or should I say puppy? Kagura retorted

"Ah shut it ya wind blowing hag, and I don't mean the king of air we all breathe either" Inuyasha slammed

"You know you constantly talking about yourself like that is boring, and means that your trying to make up for or replace something your seriously lacking" Kagura calmly stated and smiled evilly

"What I ain't lacking nothing, all my parts are there and working" Inuyasha snapped

In a flash a barrier went up around them, one they'd never be able to break. They were so busy fighting that neither noticed till they heard Kagome clear her throat, that's when both turned and looked at her, and that is when the battling youkai's saw the barrier, Inuyasha was red faced and mad

"Wench what the fuck let me outta here" Inuyasha barked

"See ya in a week Yash, try to behave, and be a good boy" Kagome said then turned on her heel and left

Kagora and Inuyasha had fought for two days straight, then all went quiet, the others checked on them for a couple times to make sure they hadn't killed each other. The week ended the barrier came down, and the second it did Inuyasha made a bee line to the village intent on going up one side of Kagome and down the other

"Congratulations Inuyasha" Kagome Sango and Keade greeted

"What?

"Yes your mated"

"Thank you ladies" Kagura said

"What you, them, you planned this. You were all in on it? Inuyasha said

"Yeeeees" Kagura Sango Kagome and Keade all said in the same breath

"Damn scheming ass wenches they all stick together, a guy ain't got a chance" Inuyasha said

Bankotsu Jakotsu and Miroku laughed their asses off "Oh stop complaining you finally got laid, and you have a lovely mate" Miroku said

"Aw my wittle Yashee got married" sniff, sniff that warms my little heart" Jakotsu ragged

"A stop your whining" Bankotsu added

"Boys I think he's shy after getting his cherry popped" Miroku teased

"You traitors" Inuyasha called the other men


End file.
